WHY ME?
by kylekeyla
Summary: Stray Kids Area Yaoi BxB
1. PROLOG

"Jangan seperti itu Changbin!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah ayah bilang, kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja? Egois sekali!"

Seo Changbin

Hidup dengan berlimpah harta. Sejak kecil, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia bisa mendapat banyak teman

Kepopuleran

Lagi pula dia tampan

Dia juga bisa menjadi apapun yang ia mau

Namun...

Itu membuatnya menjadi seperti anak emas.

Dia tidak suka.

Changbin berpikir bahwa itu...

Tidak Adil

"Mengapa aku?"

Started : 11-04-2018

22.00


	2. FIRST

No Matter How Hard You I try, I Cant Sleep

 _ **_**_  
 _ **|Why Me?|**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"  
Sontak seorang cowok yang sedikit tinggi darinya datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-aku sedang mencari bukuku."  
Jawab cowok tersebut sedikit gagap. Penampilannya sedikit culun dengan wajah yang jelas memperlihatkan sifat kutu bukunya.

Lagian siapa juga yang tidak takut dengan ketua geng dari anak-anak nakal di sekolah. Merokok, membolos, berkelahi, bahkan ada salah satu darinya yang menggunakan drug. Sayang sekali, anak-anak nakal tersebut memiliki orang tua yang berperan penting di sekolah. Jadi mau tidak mau pihak sekolah tidak membiarkan mereka DO dari sekolah, karena sekolah akan kehilangan pendonatur terbesar. Pihak sekolah akhirnya pasrah

"Kau mencari buku di mejaku? Kau pikir aku seorang pencuri?!"

Nada bicaranya pun semakin meninggi bahkan urat lehernya terlihat jelas. Ia memang cowok yang memiliki hormon emosi yang tinggi. Wajar saja, jika ia sedang marah pasti akan mengalahkan perempuan yang sedang datang bulan.

Cowok yang dibentaknya tadi terdiam kaku, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhnya sebagai pencuri.

Tak ada salahnya mencari buku yang hilang keseluruh tempat

"Changbin! Mengapa kau lama sekali? Hah?!" Seseorang di balik pintu kelas mencoba untuk mengintipnya

Belum saja cowok yang bernama Changbin menghabisi cowok culun tadi.  
Teman se gengnya memanggil.

Changbin, ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Aku dengar, nanti malam akan ada balapan yang hadiahnya bermalam dengan seorang wanita seksi."

Kini, Changbin beserta teman-temannya sedang membolos di atap. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Bagaimanapun jika mereka ikut pelajaran maka nilainya akan sama.

Yaitu nilai A

Itulah benefit dari anak orang penting di sekolah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita." Jawab Minho singkat

"Aku tertarik dengan jalang." Tambahnya

Itupun langsung mendapat serangan dari teman-temannya. Berupa pukulan, tendangan, bahkan yang paling menyedihkan adalah...

"Brengsek! Rokok mahal! Anjing!"

Begitu umpatan yang keluar dari mulut seorang pecandu narkoba saat rokok ganjanya direbut dan diinjak oleh temannya yang bernametag 'WOOJIN'

"Kau anak seorang polisi berpangkat tinggi, tapi..."

Sebelum Woojin meneruskan kata-katanya, Minho segera menoyor kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke club? Malam ini."

"Gak gak, aku gak bisa Bin. Aku harus dapetin itu jalang."

"Ya semoga kau tidak sedang sakau saat itu."

"Bodoh! Kau tidak perlu memenangkan balapan. Kau bisa menyewanya dengan uang. Mengapa kau murahan sekali?"

"Lagipula kau tidak pernah memenangkan balapan saat berasama kita."

Apa yang dikatakan Chan dan Hyunjin memang ada benarnya. Minho tidak perlu sekeras itu berjuang demi seorang jalang yang bisa ia mainkan sewaktu-waktu.

"Baik, kita pergi ke club malam ini." Changbin mengakhiri percakapan teman-temannya dan segera pergi dari rooftop.

Changbin tiba di rumah dengan baju seragam yang kusut dan keluar. Bahkan terdapat noda darah yang tertempel pada seragam osisnya. Pipi lebam dan bibir robek sudah biasa di wajahnya.

"Kau dikeroyok?" Sambut seseorang begitu Changbin tiba melepas sepatu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Respon Chanbin dingin.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada ikatan tali sepatu yang ia lepas.

"Ayah akan menyewakan bodygoard untukmu."

Changbin melirik sekilas sang ayah yang berdiri di serongnya.

"Aku sudah besar, lagipula bodygoard tidak akan melebihi kekuatanku."

Changbin tak peduli dengan ayahnya lagi, ia lebih memilih berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dimana apapun yang ia butuhkan ada disana.

Changbin menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai. Dengan segera ia pergi ke kamarmandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ia melihat wajah datarnya yang dipenuhi banyak tanda pukulan disana.

Setiap selesai berkelahi, Changbin biasanya langsung mengambil obat merah untuk mengobati lukanya.

Dia sangat perhatian pada dirinya.

Saat itu juga, Changbin menerima telfon.

"Bin! Kau dimana!"

"Di kamar mandi"

"Cepet kesini! Kantor polisi deket Han River!"

"We've scandal."

Changbin terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa gesa setelah temannya menelpon. Bagaimana tidak, mereka terlibat sebuah masalah yang tidak diinginkan untuk semua orang.

Brakkk

Changbin membuka pintu kantor polisi dengan kasar. Disana sudah ada teman-temannya yang sedang bertatap mata dengan seorang polisi bernametag 'Seungri'

"Nah! Ini dia ni pak!" Seseorang yang ia tatap tajam itu sedang menunjuk Changbin.

Changbin berjalan menghampirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Apa benar kau terlibat perkelahian tadi?"

"Benar pak."

"Dan kau yang memulainya?"

"Iya pak."

"Hey! Changbin! Kenapa kau menjawab hal yang berlawanan?!" Seru Hyunjin saat tau temannya berbohong.

Changbin tidak merespon

"Dan kau tau, Changbin. Salah satu orang yang kau pukul sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kalaupun harus bertanggung jawab, dia bisa memintanya ke saya sendiri. Mengapa melibatkan polisi."

"Changbin, perkelahian termasuk ke dalam kasus kenakalan remaja. Dan kau sudah termasuk dari itu."

"Hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Changbin menunjuk sang pengadu. Seorang yang ia tatap tajam pertama kali.

"Bukankah ia juga terlibat?"

"Tetapi kau yang memulainya!"

"Sudah saya jelaskan awal, Changbin sudah minta maaf, pak! Changbin tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dia saja yang emang brengsek."-Minho

"Tetapi kenapa kalian masih melayani mereka untuk berkelahi?"

"PAK! TEMAN SAYA DIPUKUL! GIMANA SAYA TERIMA? COBA SAJA ITU ISTRI BAPAK ATAU ANAK BAPAK?!" Hyunjin menggebrak meja dengan keras. Ia tidak terima jika dipojok kan seperti itu.

Suasana hening sesaat hingga ada sesosok pria masuk ke dalam.  
"Changbin?" Responnya pertama kali ketika masuk ke dalam dan melihat wajah sang anak.

"Ayah? Ke-"

"Aduh Changbin, ada masalah apa? Tadi Keyla melihatmu berjalan kesini dan ia langsung memberitau ayah." Ayahnya dangat panik dan berharap anaknya mengerti apa yang dirasakan ayahnya.

"Anak anda terlibat dalam perkelahian. Hingga menyebabkan seorang korban yang sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Anda butuh berapa uang untuk membebaskan anak saya?"

"15juta."

"Baik akan saya berikan."

"Kau tak perlu membayar semua itu untukku." Changbin masih dengan nada dinginnya dan wajah datarnya.

"Kau itu anak ayah. Ayah tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah apapun."

"Ck."

Sementara itu, Minho bertemu dengan ayahnya di kantor polisi.  
"Minho, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun." Minho melanjutkan jalannya bersama Hyunjin dan Woojin.

Mereka itu sudah selayaknya saudara. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Hingga pernah suatu hari,

Minho hampir saja tertabrak. Namun Hyunjin melindunginya dan merelakan tulang kakinya retak sehingga harus memakai tongkat selama 3bulan.

Changbin yang selalu menggagalkan orang tua Hyunjin untuk bercerai. Hyunjin adalah teman Changbin sejak kecil. Jadi mereka sudah saling kenal terutama orang tuanya.

Jisung yang selalu membantu dan memotivasi Minho untuk berhenti menjadi pecandu narkoba sejak 1tahun yang lalu.

Minho yang merupakan seorang pemakai selalu berusaha untuk berhenti menggunakannya. Demi teman-temannya. Yang selalu menyuportnya melebihi keluarga.

Woojin selalu menangkan pikiran teman-temannya dengan cara menyanyikan lagu setiap temannya memiliki masalah. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya sedikit mendingan :)

Chan adalah cowok dewasa yang selalu menjadi Penengah diantara masalah masalah yang dihadapi oleh teman2nya

TBC~

Salam hangat dari Keyla #IstriSahChangbin

Ditabok readers

14Apr2018 05.00


End file.
